Chapter 494
Chapter 494 is titled "Duval's Tragedy". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 4: "Forced Error! Pursuers from the World Government" Blueno and Jabra notice the Government forces are looking for them and suspect that Spandam is behind it. Short Summary The Straw Hats continue to fight against the Flying Fish Riders. Duval says he has a personal issue with Sanji while the Straw Hats are confused by this statement as they never met the man before. Luffy then suddenly knock off Duval's mask, revealing his face, which surprisingly resembles the poorly drawn picture on Sanji's wanted poster. Everyone looks at Duval's face, commenting at how much the face look a lot similar to the poorly drawn picture on Sanji's wanted poster. Long Summary Luffy's pain and fatigue that Zoro absorbed in Thriller Bark starts taking a toll on his body as he faces discomfort and pain. Brook, lively as always continues his attack on the Flying Fish Riders and joins up with Zoro, a bit tired. Brook notices Zoro in pain but Zoro tells him not to worry about it. Hachi advises Zoro to keep his guard up as he defends them from an enemy attack, Hachi is then distracted by the compliments of Camie and Pappag. Zoro and Brook protect Hachi from an enemy attack repaying the favor. Meanwhile the Flying Fish Riders attack the crewmates on the Thousand Sunny. Nami, Robin, Chopper and Franky defeat their attackers easily. Luffy appears running from poisoned harpoons and shouts to the everyone at the dock to run as a guy in a mask and a "cow" was chasing him. Out of the rubble just created appears the leader of the Flying Fish Rider's, Duval and his bison Motobaro. He is disgusted at the performance of his group, he then announces that the day he has been waiting for a long time has finally come, the day he can take revenge on a certain man that is responsible for sending him to hell, the man whom he wants to kill turns out to be Sanji. Duval is so angry that he starts speaking in a different "accent", Sanji is confused and tries to figure out who can hold a grudge against him, as there are many people he has angered in his past. Duval attacks Sanji with harpoons which were coated with scorpion poisons, Nami and the rest of the crew on the ship also get in the way of this attack angering Sanji. Meanwhile Luffy talks to Zoro saying that he saw the face under the mask, Zoro is curious and Luffy says that he'll show the face hidden below the mask soon and that it's a face that Zoro knows too. Luffy kicks off the mask from Duval's face, shocking everyone and angering Sanji. The face hidden below the mask was that of the poorly drawn face in Sanji's wanted poster. Duval continues to speak and demands his life back, Sanji not caring about Duval's feelings kicks him right in the face. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *CP9 is pursued by the World Government. *Luffy's pain and fatigue that Zoro took from back in Thriller Bark is starting to take its effect on him again. *Duval's true face is revealed as the exact same as the drawing on Sanji's Wanted poster Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 494 de:Duval no Higeki it:Capitolo 494 es:Capítulo 494